There Goes My Life
by BlackRose86
Summary: D/L Song fic. Warning: Spoiler for 5x09


**"There Goes My Life" by Kenny Chesney**

**A/N:I own nothing! This is just something I couldn't get out of my head. Takes place partly during 5x09. All spelling, grammar and tense mistakes are my own.  
**

**Warning: Spoilers for future episode!  
**

Danny was sitting on a bench by the river thinking about what had happened earlier in the day. He had cornered Lindsay in the locker room and asked her what was going on, why she was avoiding him, why she was in that clinic.

Danny never expected the answer that she gave him. 'I'm pregnant,' was all she said.

'How could this happen,' he asked himself with his elbows resting on his knees and his head in his hands. 'She's pregnant…we're going to be parents,' he thought to himself in disbelief.

Danny wasn't sure he was ready for this, how could he be, he wasn't really grown up yet himself. How was he going to take care of a baby?

All he could think about was any chances of eventually getting away from here was done for. Any plans he had had for his future were out the window, his life was about to change forever.

He knew one thing for sure though, he wasn't going to let Lindsay do it herself; he loved her and he was in this just as much as she was.

_**All he could think about was I'm too young for this.  
Got my whole life ahead.  
Hell I'm just a kid myself.  
How my I gonna raise one.  
**_**  
**_**All he could see were his dreams goin' up in smoke.  
So much for ditchin' this town and hangin' out on the coast.  
Oh well, those plans are long gone.**_

_**[Chorus:]**__**  
And he said,  
There goes my life.  
There goes my future, my everything.  
Might as well kiss it all good-bye.  
There goes my life.......**_

When he helped bring his little baby girl into the world and those first little cries reached his ears, Danny melted. He knew at that moment that his baby girl had him wrapped around her finger; he'd do anything for her.

Looking at a glowing Lindsay holding their daughter he knew that this is where he belonged, this was his family.

It was rough at first; he had to pull a few all nighters as his little girl woke up at all hours. But he did it willingly so Lindsay could get a little extra sleep.

Danny helped change her diapers and feed her and soon pictures of his baby girl were everywhere. As she grew, with each new milestone all you could see on Danny and Lindsay's faces was pride.

At night Danny watched as his baby girl climbed the stairs one at a time with her favorite teddy clenched in her hands to a waiting Lindsay. Danny would follow after her and together they would tuck her in. They would tell their girl that they loved her and just look at the blue eyed, brown haired little girl that they created and smile.

As they would walk out Danny would stop at the door and just watch his girl sleep and think that she was his life now, his everything; she was his reason for breathing.

_**A couple years of up all night and a few thousand diapers later.  
That mistake he thought he made covers up the refrigerator.  
Oh yeah..........he loves that little girl.**_

_**Momma's waiting to tuck her in,  
As she fumbles up those stairs.  
She smiles back at him dragging that teddy bear.  
Sleep tight, blue eyes and bouncin' curls.**_

_**[Chorus:]**__**  
He smiles.....  
There goes my life.  
There goes my future, my everything.  
I love you, daddy good-night.  
There goes my life.**_

The years flew by and soon his baby girl wasn't a baby anymore but a woman ready for college and a life on her own. He couldn't believe how time had flown by; Daddy's little girl was going to the west coast.

Danny and Lindsay decided to let their little girl and a friend drive out to school together and as Danny watched her drive off he felt tears in his eyes.

When they went back into their house, Danny and Lindsay couldn't help but think how empty and quiet it was. They held each other for a while as the tears continued to fall.

Danny couldn't believe that he once thought that a baby was like saying good-bye to his life. Now, having just waved good-bye to that same baby he knew that she _was _his life. She would always be his baby girl, his everything.

_**She had that Honda loaded down.  
With Abercrombie clothes and 15 pairs of shoes and his American Express.  
He checked the oil and slammed the hood, said you're good to go.  
She hugged them both and headed off to the West Coast.**_

_**[Chorus:]**__**  
And he cried,  
There goes my life.  
There goes my future, my everything.  
I love you.  
Baby good-bye.**_

_**There goes my life.  
There goes my life.  
Baby good-bye.**_


End file.
